David Allen
'''David Allen' is Mia's brother who helps her survive the demon attacks on the Cabin. He is killed after he sets the cabin on fire; he remains inside it with Olivia, Natalie and Eric, leaving Mia as the only survivor. Biography Evil Dead David was the older brother, with 30 years old, as said the original script. Mia and Olivia and Eric's childhood friend, he and his sister spent their childhood in a cabin in the woods along with their demencial mother and their dog, Grandpa. At some point, David gets a job in Chicago and left, leaving Mia to deal by herself with their mom's condition. He never came back, even after their mother's death, and was unaware of his little sister's missteps. David finally comes back to the cabin, along with his girlfriend Natalie, to help Mia detox of her heroin addiction. He was happy to see his little sister again and tried to patch things up by giving her his support, but things doesn't go well. Eric and Olivia tell David that Mia tried to quit cold turkey one summer but didn’t make it past eight hours. They also tell him that his sister OD’d and that she was clinically dead during her overdose. The group make a vow to keep her at the house at all cost. After finding a room with dozens of dead cats hanging from the ceiling and the Naturon Demonto, Eric's curiosity awakens the demonic force that was in the forest, and Mia was quickly possessed. Soon after, David's loved ones begin to succumb to the demonic attacks and David has no choice but to lock Mia in the basement for the good of all. David asks Eric to explain what was happening and Eric tells him of a prophecy within the book of a demonic entity that takes souls. Eric says the only way to save Mia is to kill her, but David rejects this suggestion and argues with him. After a possessed Natalie dies in his lap due to her extensive injuries, David decides to burn the house with Mia inside, but relents at the last moment and decides to deal with her in another way. He resolves to sedate Mia and perform a live burial to release her from her possession, and then a final confrontation between the two is held in the basement. With the help of a dying Eric, David was successful in his plan and put Mia into a hole in the ground, who continues to chide and torment him until David completely buries her. Soon afterwards he digs her up and tries to revive her by shocking her body, just as he’s given up, she is revived and they hug. David, elated, goes back to the cabin to get the keys to the car, but is stabbed in the neck by a now possessed Eric. He locks Mia out of the cabin and uses his last breath to set fire to the gasoline tank on the coffee table with the shotgun, setting the entire cabin ablaze. Gallery EvilDead20130330.jpg|Eric returns to the cabin EvilDead20130425.jpg|Eric meets with Mia again. Still-from-Evil-Dead-003.jpg|David and the others discover that someone had broken in at some point prior to their arrival. EVIL-DEAD-David.jpg|David and Olivia find Mia curled up by a tree ShilohFernandez_EvilDead_MondodiMusica_04.jpg|David deduces that Mia killed the dog EvilDead20132015.jpg|Eric tries to take Mia to the hospital. EvilDead20132187.jpg|David is shot in the shoulder by Mia EvilDead20132914.jpg|David conforts Natalie after being attacked by Abomination Mia EvilDead20133564.jpg|David saves Eric's life from a possesed Natalie EvilDead20133737.jpg|David has second toughts about killing his sister. EvilDead20134426.jpg|David is fatally wounded by Deadite Eric EvilDead20134509.jpg|David gives Mia one last chance to escape. Trivia *David can be seen as a composite of Ash Williams. *In a deleted scene the possessed Eric told him "Join us, Join us". Then David becomes possessed. *He's the last member of the group to die after Olivia, Natalie and Eric. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Deceased Characters Category:Evil Dead 2013 Characters Category:Humans Category:Heroes